Pure Torture
by iNeedToStop
Summary: We all know how Serpine murdered Skulduggery's family. This is just how it happened. You may want a box of tissues nearby, just in case ;D Better than it sounds... I hope.
1. Chapter 1

_He ran down the corridor, sharply taking each turn. He had to find them... Find them before it was too late..._

The man sat shackled to the chair in the middle of the room. Something had knocked him out from behind and his mind was still foggy. He raised his head slightly to survey his surroundings. He had dark, chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wasn't too bad to look at, if he did say so himself. He didn't know how long he had been down here. It was dark and cold and smelled of mould.

The door in front of him slowly creaked open to reveal a man with hair as black as sin and emerald green eyes that bore into his.

"Aah Skulduggery, my old friend, how have you been?" Asked Serpine.

"Where are they?" Skulduggery hissed back at him.

"Where's who? What are you talking about? That must have been a nasty blow to the head," he teased.

"WHERE IS MY FAMILY!" Roared Skulduggery, straining against his shackles, trying to get at Serpine.

"Temper, temper Skulduggery. Wouldn't want to wake your little angel, now would you?" Said Serpine, moving slightly to the side.

Skulduggery looked down and saw that when Serpine came in, he had also dragged in his daughter, who was slumped against the door. The little girl had dark blonde hair and her clothes were ripped and bloodied. Skulduggery made a faint choking noise.

"What have you done to her? And where is my wife?" He asked quietly.

"Oh don't worry about your daughter, this is nothing compared to what I have in store for you. And as for your wife, she'll be with us in a moment, as soon as I've finished with your little darling here."

"You leave her alone, or I swear to god I will tear you apart," threatened Skulduggery.

"Big talk coming from the man in the shackles. Now, back to business," Serpine said, and kicked his daughter in the stomach, causing her to wake and cry out in pain.

"NO! I said leave her alone!"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave her alone," he said, and pointed his red right hand at Skulduggery.

He felt his insides quiver, then unimaginable pain. He tried to hold back his screams, but it was no use.

"Daddy? Daddy, are you ok?"

Skulduggery briefly stopped screaming and looked down at his daughter. She had tears in her eyes, he had to stay strong for her.

"It's alright sweetie, daddy's here, I'm ok, everything's going to be ok," he tried to reassure his daughter.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," joked Serpine, moving back to his daughter and grabbing her by her hair. "I'll tell you what Skulduggery, just because you're my favourite enemy, I'll make it quick for her," he said... And slit her throat.

"NO!" Skulduggery screamed, tears running down his face. "You monster! She was just a little girl! When I get out of here I'm going to murder you, and it will be slow and painful. So much so that you will be begging for death!"

He pulled even harder against his restraints. By now the shackles were digging into the flesh, drawing blood.

"Wow, if that was your reaction just for your daughter, imagine how good it will be when your wife gets here," Serpine said as he left the room and locked the door.

"No, NO!" he screamed at the door, then blacked out.

**A/N: oh my god I can't believe I just wrote that... Anyway, reviews would be appreciated, and feel free to check out my other story 'the beginning of the end'**

**Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello! This is the second and last chapter of 'Pure Torture'. Maybe, if I can find a way to keep it going, and I get enough reviews, I'll write another chapter. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SP :(**

The sound of a door creaking open woke him. There were no windows, so he couldn't tell what time of day it was. His daughters corpse had been taken out. Serpine stepped into the room, carrying his wife over his shoulder.

"Special delivery mr. Pleasant," teased Serpine, then threw his wife onto the floor, she grunted on impact.

"Alyssa?" Skulduggery croaked. "Alyssa!" he said louder this time.

His wife groaned and rolled over to face him.

"Skulduggery? Is that you?" her eyes were unfocused and she was shivering.

"Yes darling, I'm here, I'm here. Are you ok? Has he hurt you?"

"Don't worry Skulduggery, we had some... Fun, earlier," Serpine said as he bent down and stroked the back of his hand down Alyssa's face. She flinched at the touch.

"You bastard! Keep your hands off my wife!"

"Skulduggery, I'm so sorry," his wife sobbed, curling into a ball and covering her face.

"No Alyssa, Alyssa! Look at me," she took her arms away from her face. "None of this is your fault," he put as much conviction as he could into his words, but his voice was still weak.

She nodded and her sobs subsided slightly.

"I'm afraid, my dear Alyssa, that is the only comfort you will be getting, because I am going to make this very slow, and very painful for you-"

"Leave me alone you sick freak!" She spat at him, and he reached down and slapped her hard across the face, then slipped the same knife he had used on his daughter out of the waistband of his trousers.

Alyssa's face paled and she started struggling against his tight grip on her arm.

"Don't struggle, you'll just make this worse for yourself," he whispered in her ear, then slowly dragged the blade up her arm.

She screamed as he dragged it up her left arm and down her right. Then he pulled the blade down from between collar bones, down her chest, then plunged the knife into her stomach and her screams got impossibly louder.

"NO! ALYSSA!" Skulduggery screamed as his wife's blood covered the floor.

Serpine pulled out the knife, and left the room with a twisted smile on his face. Skulduggery had tears streaming down his face and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Skulduggery," his wife said quietly. "Before I die-"

"No!"

"Let me finish dear. Before I die, I want you to tell me one thing."

"Anything my love."

"Our daughter, when she died, was it quick?" She asked, a mixture of hope and grief in her eyes.

"Yes, it was quick," he answered, head lowered.

"Thank you, I love you," she breathed, and then she was gone.

"I love you too," he whispered as more tears ran down his face, and he blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! THIS is the long awaited last chapter... I think... I might write about when Skulduggery wakes up as a bag of bones in a river, I don't know. Let me know in your reviews ;D. Anyway, here is the last chapter of 'Pure Torture'!... I think...**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own SP)**

Skulduggery woke up on the floor of the dark room. _Wait! The floor!_ He wasn't shackled to the chair anymore! He slowly stood up, his bones were stiff from sitting in that chair for god knows how long. He had to get to Serpine. He had murdered his family, now he would murder him. That was how he worked. He went to the door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. He slipped out into the narrow stone hallway, which was only lit by torches in brackets every few metres. Skulduggery slowly crept down the corridor, checking behind him occasionally. He came up to a corner and peeked around. There were two hollow men standing guard in front of a wooden door further down the hallway. He silently clicked his fingers and threw two fireballs in quick succession, each hitting their target and releasing the toxic gasses inside. He pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose and ran down the rest of the corridor, only to burst through the doors and find that the room was empty. He swept his gaze over the desk in the centre of the room and found nothing but a knife sitting on top. He quickly grabbed it and tucked it beneath his shirt in the waistband of his trousers.

"Well well Skulduggery, I was beginning to think you would never show up," said Serpine with that cruel grin on his face.

"Oh believe me, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I am going to rip you to shreds for what you have done. For my family," Skulduggery hissed turning to face the other man.

Serpine laughed. "I'd like to see you try," then lunged, knocking Skulduggery back over the desk and they both crashed to the floor, each of them struggling to get on top of the other. Eventually, Skulduggery was victorious, straddling Serpine, then punching him right in the face. Pummelling him over and over again until Serpine kicked him off and tried to run for the door. Skulduggery tackled him back to the ground and started hitting him again, grunting as he did so, tears of anger running down his face. He was so caught up in trying to hurt Serpine, that he didn't notice his hand moving towards the knife tucked into his waistband. serpines hand shot out, and the blade dug deep into Skulduggery's chest. Serpine pushed Skulduggery off him and moved to stand over him.

"So brutal Skulduggery. You definitely pack quite a punch," he spat some blood on the floor near Skulduggery's head, "See you and I aren't actually that different when you think about it. If I hadn't stopped you just now, you would have killed me, and now, I'm going to finally kill you. We're both killers Skulduggery-"

"No. . . " Serpine just continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"Luckily for you that knife there just missed your heart. Unluckily for you, the blade has been dipped in poison. Goodbye Skulduggery, hopefully for good."

And with that, Serpine left the room, leaving his enemy to die on the floor.

_"And let this be a lesson to the rest of you!" Serpine shouted to the masses of sorcerers and mages as he stood in front of a corpse burning on a pike._

_"This is what happens when you cross me! Especially you Dead Men! Now that your precious leader is dead, you had better watch your backs, because if you don't behave yourselves, you will all end up like him. Every. Last. One. Do you hear me?!"_

_Erskine and Anton gazed solemnly at each other through the crowd. Their friend was dead. First Laraken, now Skulduggery. They both hated to be the ones to break the news, but it had to be done. They had to keep going, otherwise they would never win this war. Skulduggery would want to them to keep going. Little did they know, their fallen comrade, was still standing. . ._


End file.
